powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AZS
Greetings and Thankfulnesses Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:340323|This is Only fairytale genies page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Death horseman94 (talk) 14:34, February 12, 2019 (UTC) Dialogue 1 2 3 ...... AZS (talk) M Google translation is basically monkeys stringing words together and no offense but your English really isn't on the top level. persephone - https://www.theoi.com/Khthonios/Persephone.html https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Persephone https://pantheon.org/articles/p/persephone.html are only ones I know of. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:24, May 14, 2019 (UTC) I already went to that page before the first time when I mentioned it to you, quoted it and still haven't seen single source for the page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:28, May 23, 2019 (UTC) As for the capabilities, I can write it as a message so you can transfer it over onto the Trilogy power capabilities section. "The benefits of the trinity god is that the user as one being, have the capability of proving themselves on what exactly the user is described as, and this in return is enough to cause unique beliefs in people. Moreover, this can prove that seeing the said deity can only be through spiritualism rather than physicality. Another benefit is that the user can teach all life about the vital truths of communities as well as relationships. The said trinity being can assist anything into worshipping them, can be capable of bringing all races face to face with the mystery of said trinity god, it helps them understand the said deity's nature that's made in their own very image, the user can also help them, recognise the user they meet in religion, in history and especially their own lives, and more importantly, the user can not only help invididuals understand the user's complexity, otherness and mystery, but also direct them away from thinking the wrong ideas of the user." ChocolateElemental (talk) 17:32, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Cool, okay Death horseman94 (talk) Wait, how come wouldn't my suggestion for the capabilities not fit? ChocolateElemental (talk) 23:05, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Kobaloi - my previous answer covered that already, not my fault you deleted it. puck it is mysterious rainbow animal-like being - "Puck, sometimes known as Robin Goodfellow, is a domestic and nature sprite, demon, or fairy." An individual. Where are you pulling this? --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:49, May 24, 2019 (UTC) >:( mythic chief:- no not only divine lord all lords but transcendent only and with Wikilinks Examples (like here:Archangel Physiology) - go to Transcendent Physiology and Mythical Mimicry Variations, archangels are on top of that list. Transcendent Nature Spirit - so the whole thing comes down to: you want to make Transcendent form of Nature Spirit Physiology. godly oni - and again individual. Please stop that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:02, May 29, 2019 (UTC) Problem is that NSP already includes deities of nature at the Capabilities: "User with this ability either is or can transform into an Nature Spirit, a mythical being with a direct tie to nature. This includes your standard fairies, sprites, imps, dryads, nymphs, and occasionally even deities they are the supreme guardians of Nature."--Kuopiofi (talk) 13:37, May 29, 2019 (UTC) Call it Mythical Avian Physiology and you got a deal. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:12, May 29, 2019 (UTC) Tannins/trilogy Canaanite tannin fought a divine lord and in Christianity it was compared to leviathan and was destroyed directly by God himself. They are transcendent dragons. For trilogy, it seems to be getting a popular response from the community so maybe it's best that I do not get involved. --Morningstar123 What is it and source/link? --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:29, June 2, 2019 (UTC) Agreed. Needs more sources. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:48, June 2, 2019 (UTC) Provide him proof that they are correct using links to the sources you're using. You can tell him that I'd rather like he takes unbiased look at them before any other moves. And that next Edit/undo mess will get both sides days timeout. No excuses or exceptions. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:01, June 3, 2019 (UTC) Do not add unnecessary users on Ultimate Invincibility page. By the decision of admins Ultimate Invincibility is an Omnipotent power and only such beings will remain on the page. Even Saitama, Alien X, Doom Slayer,etc aren't allowed on the page. So, don't add unnecessary users like protagonist from Rockstar games.Nekron2 (talk) 04:57, June 6, 2019 (UTC) Krillin cannot defeat Zeno. In fact''' Nobody''' can. If you actually bothered to watch this series you would know this. Zeno destroyed the multiverse in future trunks timeline and was left completely unscathed by the multiversal erasure. Nobody else can say that much. So yes, Zeno is an example of Ultimate Invincibility. In fact its confirmed by the Kai's that no matter what and no matter how, Zeno cannot be defeated or killed by any means. If you don't know that much, then you apparently never watched the series. Krillin is weaker then a baby in comparison to Zeno.SageM (talk) 06:56, June 6, 2019 (UTC)SageM Here is proof that nobody can defeat Zeno- https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/File:Future_Z.jpg This is Zeno in the void left behind from when he erased the multiverse. He was ground zero at that erasure, and he is totally unharmed. If he can survive that, do you honestly believe there is anything anyone else in the series could possibly do to hurt or defeat him?SageM (talk) 07:00, June 6, 2019 (UTC)SageM M Reason being? --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:32, June 6, 2019 (UTC) No they don't have any applications. Cheat codes and game mechanics don't count. Only reason that they seem like that are game mechanics and nothing more. Story-wise they are ordinary people and that's what really counts. CJ can take many bullets due to game mechanics and nothing else. In actual story he can killed by one bullet. So, no they don't count as user and never will, they are only ordinary humans.Nekron2 (talk) 07:56, June 6, 2019 (UTC)